Do you love me? XD
by Steffa123
Summary: [Auslly] Ally has a crush on Austin and wants to find out if he likes her and the rest is a mystery but nor really because I already said Auslly but plz read cuz there is more to the story and there is going to be Trez. Rated T to be safe. More chapters comin PLZ READ.
1. Me & Austin?

On a regular day in Miami at Sonic Boom, Ally was standing behind the counter selling a white and red electric guitar.

(Austin walks in)

Ally: Hey Austin!

Austin: Hey Alls.

Ally gives the 17 - year old boy buying the guitar his change and he walks out but whispers something to Austin first.

"You're a lucky man", the boy remarks.

Austin gives him a confused look and the boy leaves.

Ally: Austin, do you know him?

Austin: I have no idea who he is!

Ally: Well what did he say?

Austin: He said I was a lucky man. I have no idea what he means by that.

_Really Austin? Who doesn't know what that means? _

_Wait? Am I that transparent? Is it obvious that I have a crush on him? _

While I was all wrapped up in my thoughts, Austin was waving his hand in front of my face saying "Earth to Ally!"

Oh, Sorry Austin.


	2. I Love You

Later that day…

Ally: Austin, can I talk to you in the Practice room?

Austin: Sure, I'll be up there in a minute.

(Ally goes up to the practice room and waits for Austin)

Austin walks in the Practice room

Ally: Remember when that guy said you were lucky?

Austin: Yeah.

Ally: I think I know what he meant.

Austin: Really, what?

Ally: I think he thought you and I were dating.

Austin: Whaaaaaaat? That would be crazy!

Ally: Yeah, it would be. (Ally mumbles to herself) Then says aloud "I know right!"

After a while … Awkward silence.

Austin notices that Ally's cheeks are bright red and a tear rolls down her face.

Austin: What's wrong?

Ally: Nothing. (She says as she sniffles)

Austin: C'mon Ally, I know something's up.

Ally: Okay. I … Love …Pickles!

Austin: Really Ally, its not a secret that you love pickles and you wouldn't be crying. Tell me what bugging you!

Ally: I Love You! Okay? I don't want to ruin our "friendship" and I'm afraid you don't like me back and…

(Austin cut her off with a kiss)

After they pulled away

Austin: I don't like you … I love you.

(They kissed again)

This one lasted about five minutes.

They pulled away and smiled at each other.

Ally: Does this mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend?

(Austin picks her up and puts her on his lap)

Austin: Of course, Darlin'.

(Ally smiles out from ear to ear at the nickname)

Austin: I'll never let you go. (He whispers)


	3. What is Trish hiding?

After that moment they went downstairs and Austin started strumming strings on a light brown acoustic guitar.

Trish walks in.

Trish: Guess who got a job at Judy's Toffee Coffee!

Ally: You did? And does she actually make the coffee with toffee?

Trish: Yup and Yup!

Austin: Gee Ally, how are so good at this game?

Ally rolls her eyes and smiles.

Ally: Guess an awesome boyfriend!

Trish: It's about time!

Ally: Trish!

Trish: Sorry, but it's about time you built up the courage…

Ally: Why don't you tell Dez that …

Trish: Ally!

Ally: I THOUGHT SO! Ha ha.

Austin: Tell Dez what?

Ally: Trish has a…

Trish: Elephant! Tractor! Pineapple!

Ally: Yes, Trish has an Elephant, Tractor Pineapple.

Austin: Oh that must be cool! I wonder what it looks like.

Trish and Ally roll their eyes in a not rude way.

Austin: So… do you wanna go to Le Café?

Ally: I would love to, Austin. She said in a French accent.

Austin: So I'll pick you up at eight

Ally: See ya!

Ally gives him a kiss on the cheek.

PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS MY FIRST SO BE NICE XD LOVE YA


	4. They're Together?

(7:59)

Ding-Dong!

Mr. Dawson: Ally! Austin's here!

Ally: I'll be down in a minute!

Ally gets to the bottom of the staircase and Austin's eyes grow wide and his mouth drops open.

_Ally Dawson, looking HOT?  
Her hair perfectly curled and put to one shoulder._

_Dark pink lipstick and clear, sparkly eye shadow._

_Magenta dress with Sky Blue Belt and ruffles at the bottom of the dress._

_Dark Pink Pumps._

Ally: Austin… Austin…Austin!

Austin: What? Sorry Ally.

Austin's POV

_I wonder how long I was staring?_

_They both get into the car._

'So how do I look?" Ally asked.

"Stunning!" I say.

"Really! That's so sweet." She said.

"Well it's true, with or without makeup, you're a goddess." I remark.

Ally smiles.

'We're here!" I say.

I get out of the car and open the door for Ally.

As soon as she gets out she takes my hand as we walk into the restaurant.

Ally's POV

Austin doesn't look bad himself either.

_He is wearing a button down blue dress shirt (top button is unbuttoned)_

_Black dress pants and navy blue converse._

_His hair is all messed up but in a hot way._

I snap back into reality and notice that we are already seated and holding menus.

'So what are you ordering, Alls" He asked me.

'Maybe the Chicken Parmesan and a cup of Hot chocolate with Whipped Cream."

"That sounds good" He said.

'I'll get Chicken Parmesan and a cup of co…

No one's POV

Ally: What's the matter?

Austin lifts a finger and points.

Ally turns around and see Trish and Dez KISSING!

Austin and Ally watched for five minutes, but then the waiter came over and they ordered. The waiter left two minutes later and they turned to see them and they were still going at it.

Austin agreed to say "Dez"

Ally agreed to say "Trish"

Austin: On a count of three. 1, 2, 3!

DEZ!

TRISH!

They say in unison.

Trish and Dez pull away and notice their two friends at a booth giggling.


	5. One of the Best Nights EVER!

Trish: HEEEEY! (She says as she wakes over the booth)

Ally: You two were just having a full-out make out session.

Austin giggles.

Dez takes a seat next to Austin and Trish sits next to Ally.

Trish whispers "I told him" to Ally.

Ally gives a "no kidding look"

Austin: So you guys hungry?

Ally: Yeah you guys seemed very hungry like you were about to swallow each other.

Austin and Ally chuckle.

Austin: Good one, Alls.

Trish: Yeah, yeah. And no we're not hungry, we ate already and we were about to leave.

Dez: So when guys are done can we get a ride home?

Austin: Sure.

Trish: Can we borrow your keys to sit in the car until your done. We don't want to interrupt.

Ally: Yeah right. You just wanna make out again.

Austin and Ally smile.

Austin hands them the keys and they run out.

Ally: Boy are they eager.

The waiter comes back with their food and they eat. When they are done they pay and go to the car.

They are not surprised when they find Dez laying on the back seats and Trish sitting beside him leaning over and kissing him.

Austin: Okay. Get a room.

Ally: Put on your seat belts.

They get to Dez's house and Trish sleeps over.

Austin asks Ally if she wants to sleep over at his house so she texts her dad and he says "Sure Honey."

He wasn't going to be home anyway.

They get to his house and it's about 10:00 pm. Austin takes a shower and then Ally. She borrows a shirt from Austin to sleep in. As soon as got out the shower she changed and went to the guest room.

Austin's parents went to a mattress convention.

Austin heard Ally plop on the bed. She knocked and heard her say come in.

He walked in and saw she had taken off her make up.

Austin: See, I told you, you still look like a goddess.

She smiled.

He sat on the bed next to her.

She hugged him.

He pulled away.

He kissed her.

It wasn't just a peck.

It was a soft passionate kiss.

It said, "I love you" all over it.

She pulled away and he lifted her up and brought her up closer to the pillows. He layed her down and layed next to her and pulled her closer.

He whispered, "I love you Allyson Marie Dawson and that will never change."

Ally's POV

As I snuggled into his chest I can feel his abs trying to burst out of his body tight shirt.

Austin's POV

As Ally moved closer to me I felt as if we were the only people in the world.

I love her.


	6. Pancakes & Kisses

Ally's POV

I fell asleep in the most wonderful person's arms.

Austin's POV

I fell asleep with my arms around the most wonderful person.

Ally's POV

I woke up and looked up at Austin and he was still asleep.

I wiggled out of his grip, which is something I didn't want to do, but I want to make something for him.

Have I ever mentioned that Austin LOVES pancakes?

Well, I wanted to make him some so I went downstairs and got the mix out of the cupboard and got started.

Austin's POV

I woke up and noticed Ally was missing. Then, I heard some noise downstairs, so I crept down them. I peeked around the corner and saw Ally whistling and moving her hips to a song playing on the radio.

I stood there for a while watching her. Then, I started to smell something. PANCAKES!

I waited until she was away from the pan to say something so doesn't get startled and burn herself or something.

NO ONE'S POV

Austin: Hey, Darlin.

Ally: Hey, cupcake. Would you like a pancake?

Austin: Only one?

Ally: Knowing you would say that I made six. Three and Three or Four and Six.

Austin: Three and Three sounds fair.

Ally chuckles.

Austin gives her a peck on the lips and grabs a plate and takes three pancakes.

Ally gets the syrup from the fridge.

They both dig in.

When they are done, they put their dishes in the dishwasher.

Austin noticed Ally has some syrup on her lips.

Austin: You got a little.

Ally: Oh I'll…

Austin: I got it.

His lips press against hers and he licks the syrup off her lips.

She smirks against his lips,

After that he starts ticking her stomach.

Ally: Austin! Stop!

She runs up the stairs into his room.

She admires it for a while until Austin, who is behind her, sweeps her off her feet and puts her on the bed gently.

He drew kisses from her hand up her arm to her lips.

She pulled him onto the bed beside him. She lay on top of him, but he doesn't mind because she's not heavy.

They lay there in each other's arms.

After a while Ally lay back next to him and kisses his cheek.

Austin: You missed.

Ally rolls her eyes and sat up a little and kissed him.

Austin and Ally: I wonder what Dez and Trish are doing?


	7. Quarrels,Make-ups and Pool Party?

**IM GOING TO WRITE A SEQUEL WHEN THIS STORY IS FINISHED AND IT"S BE MUCH BETTER! I PROMISE!**

WITH TRISH AND DEZ

Trish: I can't believe you!

Dez: I can't believe you can't believe me!

Trish: What were you doing with that girl!

Dez: I told you she is my cousin!

Trish: Please, That's the oldest trick in the book.

(Dez looks as if he's about to cry)

Dez: I thought you trusted me

Trish: So did I

Dez: Trish, please believe me. I swear she's my cousin!

Trish: On your life?

Dez: Trish, I usually don't swear on lives, but I love you so much and I am telling the truth. I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT SHE IS MY COUSIN!

Trish: Then I believe, but you have to promise to always be honest.

Dez: I promise.

(They hug)

Trish: Hey, wanna go over to Austin's house and see what Austin and Ally are up to?

Dez: Sure

(They get ready and get in the car)

With Austin and Ally

Ally: Hey, wanna invite Trish and Dez over? Maybe we can chill by the pool. **(AN: SUMMATIME)**

Austin: Sure

(Ally calls Trish)

_**BOLD ITALICS: ALLY/**__Italics: Trish_

_**Hey**_

_Hey Alls_

_**Do you and Dez want to come over?**_

_(Trish giggles) We're kind of already almost there_

_**Wow,…well do you wanna relax by the pool?**_

_That would be great, but I don't have my suit_

_**Well I have one that you left over at my house**_

_Oh ok, and Dez can borrow Austin's_

_**Great so see ya**_

_Wait!_

_**Yeah?**_

_Can you open the door?_

_**(Ally chuckles) Okay**_

End of call

(Ally Open door)

Ally: Hey guys.

Dez and Trish: Hey!

Austin walks over.

Austin: Pool Party! BRB I have to wash my hair so it doesn't turn green. **(AN: If you've seen Ross say his hair turns lime green of not washed before he goes swimming**)

Ally: Kk. Trish, here's your bathing suit, or should I just say bikini, and Dez here is one of Austin's swimming trunks.

After everyone is in there swim where, they head to the pool.

Ally's POV

_Thinking:_ I'm going along with this swimming thing because the pool is only four feet, but I'm still terrified. I haven't told anyone that I can't swim. Hopefully they won't see me pretending. I usually have one foot up and one on the ground so it looks like I'm swimming.

Out of the trance.

We get in the pool. I've decided to tell Austin.

No one's POV

(In the pool)

Ally: Austin?

Austin: Yeah?

Ally: I've never told anyone this, but I…

Austin: Can't swim?

Ally: Yeah. She says ashamed.

Austin: Don't worry many people can't. I'll teach you.

Ally: Yay!

Trish and Dez on the diving boards.

Trish and Dez: 1, 2, 3! SPLASH!

Trish: That was awesome!

Trish points to the other side of the pool and both her and Dez swim towards Austin and Ally.

With Austin and Ally

Austin: Okay, so let's test how long you can hold you breathe underwater. I hold your hand. Try to hold a tight grip so I know your still holding your breathe.

Ally: Okay. Here I go.

Under water

Ally- I see Trish and Dez swimming over from underwater. I hear them talking but I just sound like mumble jumble from down here. ( Do do da da la la loo doo daa day do bop shoo bop) about a minute later I come up for air.

Austin: Wow Alls! That was great I was about to come down there. You shouldn't have a problem learning how to swim.

**This chapter probably wasn't that great, but the next one will be very interesting.**


End file.
